Minha adorável noiva
by Archie the Red
Summary: Ryoga precisa de uma noiva com urgência. E sem Akane por perto, ele entra em desespero. Será que Ranma vai ajudálo por bem ou vai precisar de algum incentivo?
1. Onde estás, meu amor?

NOTA: Os personagens aqui mencionados não são meus. Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e a Shogakukan. Isso quer dizer que foram usados sem permissão e, sendo assim, sem fins lucrativos. Por favor, não altere e não redistribua o conteúdo deste arquivo. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica me mande por e-mail. Divirta-se!  
  
Ranma ½ FanFiction  
  
MINHA ADORÁVEL NOIVA   
  
por Archie the Red [archietheredyahoo.com]  
  
Parte 1 de 2 - Onde estás, meu amor?  
  
Domingo, oito horas da manhã. Era um ensolarado dia de primavera em Nerima. No Dojo Tendo, Genma e Soun jogavam uma entediante partida de Go na sala, enquanto Ranma treinava sozinho no quintal. De repente, ele é surpreendido por um rápido vulto que o derruba no chão.  
  
-Au! O que foi isso?- disse, se levantando. -Vocês viram aquilo?  
  
-Viu o que?- Genma, olhando para o tabuleiro.  
  
-Eu não vi nada.- respondeu Soun, concentrado no jogo.  
  
-Parece que aquilo foi... lá pra dentro de casa!  
  
Ranma procura no primeiro andar da casa. Nada. Sobe até o segundo andar e começa a olhar pelo corredor. Nada também.  
  
-Deve ter sido só a minha imaginação.- disse, pensando em voltar ao treinamento.  
  
Subitamente, ele ouve ruídos estranhos vindo do quarto de Akane e vai correndo investigar.  
  
-Tá legal.- Ranma gritou, abrindo a porta. -Você pode até ter passado por aqueles dois esclerosados, mas não vai passar por...  
  
Ele reconhece o pequeno porquinho em cima da cama de Akane.  
  
-Ah, é só você, Ryoga.- Ranma, desapontado. -Mas, diz aí, o que você quer?  
  
P-Chan começa a grunhir como se quisesse dizer algo importante.  
  
-Entendi tudo. Já sei como eu vou te ajudar...  
  
Ranma desce com P-Chan até o banheiro e o mergulha na banheira de água quente. Ryoga emerge.  
  
-Agora, dá pra explicar tudo de novo?- pergunta Ranma.  
  
-Ranma, eu preciso falar com a Akane.- Ryoga responde, aflito. -Cadê ela?  
  
-Ih, chegou tarde. Ela...  
  
Nesse instante, Ryoga agarra Ranma pela camisa e começa a sacudi-lo com força.  
  
-Não me diga... Não me diga que vocês já se casaram!- exclamou, com os olhos arregalados. -Ou... Ou... O que aconteceu, afinal?!  
  
-Ô, calma! Posso saber o que você quer com ela?  
  
-Não é da sua conta!  
  
-Ah, é assim? Então eu não digo onde ela está!- Ranma diz, mostrando a língua. -E aí, vai contar ou não?  
  
-Eu não preciso de você! Posso procurar a Akane sozinho.  
  
Alguns instantes depois, Ryoga termina de se vestir, enquanto Ranma espera, impaciente.  
  
-Agora, desembucha.- diz Ranma.  
  
-Meus pais...- Ryoga começa, trêmulo. -Eles estão voltando de viagem.  
  
-E daí?  
  
-E daí que eles vêm pra conhecer a minha noiva, e...  
  
-Noiva? Que noiva?!  
  
-Aí está o problema. Eu não tenho...  
  
-Peraí! Já saquei tudo!  
  
Irritado, Ranma dá um soco no estômago do rival, que cai de joelhos no chão.  
  
-Por que... fez... isso?!- pergunta Ryoga.  
  
-Já entendi!- Ranma responde. -Você veio aqui pra pedir aquela valentona em casamento, né?! Mas fique sabendo que eu...!  
  
Genma e Soun surgem do nada e começam a chorar aos pés de Ranma.  
  
-Isso mesmo, Ranma!- interrompeu Soun, chorando.  
  
-Defenda o seu amor por Akane!- Genma diz, abraçando o filho.  
  
-Não se metam!- dizem Ranma e Ryoga, enxotando os dois intrometidos para fora da casa.  
  
Ryoga respira fundo e se volta para Ranma.  
  
-Já disse que eu não preciso de você.- diz, calmo. -Tenho certeza de que Akane vai aceitar o meu pedido. Agora, me diga... ONDE VOCÊ A ESCONDEU?!!  
  
-Eu não escondi ninguém em lugar nenhum!- Ranma, ainda furioso. -A Akane e as irmãs viajaram ontem para Okinawa e só voltam na quarta-feira.  
  
-Okinawa...?- Ryoga começa a tremer. -Mas eu só tenho até terça-feira! É quando os meus pais chegam!  
  
-Tipo... por que você não conta a verdade pra eles? Diz logo que você não tem noiva, e...  
  
-Você não entende, Ranma! É a minha honra que está em jogo!!  
  
-Bem, você podia... Não. Esquece.  
  
Ryoga se levanta do chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
-Está decidido.- diz. -Vou para Okinawa me encontrar com a Akane e trazê-la comigo!  
  
Ryoga olha para Ranma, esperando uma reação agressiva. Mas Ranma apenas suspira e diz:  
  
-Vai em frente.  
  
Ryoga olha para Ranma por alguns instantes, sem demonstrar surpresa.  
  
-E aí? Tá esperando o quê?- Ranma diz, cruzando os braços. -Vai logo e pára de me encarar!  
  
-Você é um cara muito estranho. Adeus.  
  
Depois dessas palavras, Ryoga vai embora. Genma e Soun reaparecem, nervosos.  
  
-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!!- Genma, indignado.  
  
-Você não vai fazer nada?!- pergunta Soun. -Ele está indo atrás da Akane!!  
  
-Vocês acham mesmo que ele vai conseguir encontrar a Akane?- Ranma pergunta.  
  
-E por que não?- Soun fica curioso.  
  
-Bem... Porque ele é o Ryoga.  
  
Alguns dias depois, Ranma segue rumo ao Dojo Tendo depois de um almoço no Uuchan's. Quase chegando em casa, ele avista Ryoga do outro lado da rua.  
  
"Vou ficar na minha." pensou. "Não tô a fim de arranjar encrenca hoje. Tomara que ele não me..."  
  
Ryoga olha para trás e vê Ranma.  
  
-Ranma...?- exclama Ryoga, surpreso.  
  
-Droga.- Ranma resmunga. -O que você quer?   
  
-Como chegou em Okinawa antes de mim?!  
  
-Ô! Terra para Ryoga! Conhece aquela casa ali?  
  
Ranma aponta para o Dojo Tendo, no outro lado da esquina.  
  
-Mas, então... Isso quer dizer que...  
  
-Isso mesmo.  
  
-O pai da Akane também tem um dojo em Okinawa?!  
  
Ranma cai de cara no chão.  
  
-Aqui é Nerima, seu idiota!- gritou Ranma.  
  
-Então, aqui não é... Okinawa?- Ryoga pergunta, desnorteado.  
  
-NÃO!  
  
-E que dia é hoje?  
  
-Terça, se eu não me engano.  
  
-O QUÊ?!! Não pode ser! Fiquei tanto tempo andando em círculos na floresta que perdi a noção do tempo!  
  
-Tá. Agora, me conta uma novidade.  
  
-E meus pais devem estar chegando lá em casa a qualquer momento! O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer? Ranma...?  
  
Ryoga se levanta do chão e olha fixamente para Ranma. Ranma se assusta.  
  
-Ei, por que tá me olhando assim?  
  
-Ranma, VOCÊ vai me tirar dessa!  
  
-O que você está pensando em...  
  
Ryoga interrompe Ranma jogando um balde de água fria em cima dele.  
  
-Ah, não!- Ranma se assusta. -Você não ousaria...  
  
Ryoga começa a gargalhar.  
  
-Ah, sim. Ousaria, sim...  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Feitos um para o outro

NOTA: Os personagens aqui mencionados não são meus. Eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi e a Shogakukan. Isso quer dizer que foram usados sem permissão e, sendo assim, sem fins lucrativos. Por favor, não altere e não redistribua o conteúdo deste arquivo. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica me mande por e-mail. Divirta-se!  
  
Ranma ½ FanFiction  
  
MINHA ADORÁVEL NOIVA   
  
por Archie the Red [archietheredyahoo.com]  
  
Parte 2 de 2 - Feitos um para o outro   
  
Residência dos Hibiki, sete horas da noite. Ryoga, ansioso, andava em círculos pela sala até a campainha tocar. Ele, coração disparando, corre para a entrada da casa. Ele pára, respira fundo e em seguida abre a porta.  
  
-Mãe... Pai?- diz, emocionado.  
  
-Ryoga!- exclamam os dois, abraçando o filho.  
  
Os três ficam por um bom tempo abraçados e chorando de emoção.  
  
-Oh, meu bebê! Como você está grande!- diz a mãe, apertando suas bochechas.  
  
-E também deve estar dando muito trabalho para as meninas, né, filhão?- o pai, gargalhando.  
  
-Não precisa exagerar, pai...- Ryoga fica envergonhado.  
  
-Meu filho, você está tão magrinho!  
  
-Cuidou bem da casa enquanto estivemos fora?  
  
-Você não está se alimentando direito...  
  
-E a sua noiva? Ela é bem jeitosa?  
  
-Sabe cozinhar?  
  
-Quando vamos conhecê-la?  
  
-Vocês dois já...  
  
-CHEGA!- Ryoga grita, impaciente.  
  
Os dois ficam em silêncio.  
  
-Agora que já se acalmaram,- continua. -vamos até a sala de jantar. Ele, quer dizer, ela deve estar nos esperando por lá.  
  
Uma hora depois, os três chegam na sala de jantar. E nenhum sinal da "noiva".  
  
-Ué, você não disse que ela estaria aqui?- pergunta a sra. Hibiki.  
  
-Disse, mas...- responde Ryoga, coçando a cabeça. -Acontece que... Ela é... Ela é muito tímida! Isso! Ela deve estar na cozinha terminando o jantar. Eu vou buscá-la.  
  
Ryoga deixa os pais sozinhos na sala de jantar e corre até um pequeno quarto próximo à cozinha. Ele abre a porta do quarto onde estavam Ranma, pendurada no teto e toda amarrada por uma corda, e centenas de gatinhos espalhados pelo chão, dormindo. Ele silenciosamente pula até o meio da sala, põe Ranma nos ombros e sai do quarto, fechando a porta. Depois de desamarrada, Ranma dá um tapa no rosto dele.  
  
-Você vai me pagar por isso, seu...!- Ranma grita, furiosa.  
  
-Escuta aqui, Ranma,- Ryoga sussurra, tapando a boca de Ranma. -Se você não cooperar, eu acordo aqueles gatos agora mesmo! Estamos entendidos?  
  
Ranma balança a cabeça. Com isso, os dois vão juntos para a sala de jantar.  
  
-Pai, mãe,- diz Ryoga, encabulado. -Essa é a minha noiva.  
  
-Oh, mais que menina mais linda!- exclama a mãe, apertando as bochechas de Ranma.  
  
-É,- diz o pai, com um sorriso enorme. -dá pra notar que tem bastante saúde.  
  
A sra. Hibiki dá uma risadinha, e logo em seguida da um soco no ombro do marido.  
  
-E qual é o seu nome, querida?- ela pergunta.  
  
-É Ran...- Ranma começa.  
  
-...ko.- Ryoga dá uma cotovelada nele.  
  
-É um nome muito diferente o seu.- a mãe, sorrindo.  
  
-Muito prazer, "Ko". Somos os pais do Ryoga.- diz o pai.  
  
-É "RANKO"!- Ranma se irrita. -R-A-N-K-O!  
  
-Oh, mas é claro! Desculpe-nos, meu bem.- diz a sra. Hibiki.  
  
-Agora, mudando de assunto, quando sai a janta?- pergunta o sr. Hibiki.  
  
Minutos depois, "Ranko" e Ryoga servem o jantar. O sr. Hibiki, alvoroçado, começa a devorar tudo sem esperar pelos outros.  
  
-A comida está uma delícia, Ranko!- fala o sr. Hibiki, com a boca cheia de macarrão.  
  
-Obrigada, sr. Hibiki.- Ranma responde, com um sorriso. -Agora eu sei com quem o Ryoga aprendeu a ser assim tão... educado.  
  
-Ah, e por favor- ele continua, olhando para os peitos de Ranma. -me chame de "papai".  
  
A sra. Hibiki se vira, sorridente, para o marido e lhe dá um chute no joelho.  
  
-Mas, me diga, meu filho,- diz, olhando carinhosamente para Ryoga. -onde foi que você encontrou essa flor de menina?  
  
-Foi... Foi lá na... Foi...- balbuciava Ryoga, enquanto pensava no que dizer.  
  
-Nos conhecemos na China.- responde Ranma.  
  
-Ai, que romântico!- exclamou a mulher. -Há quanto tempo?  
  
-Já faz uns meses, não é, meu porquinho?- diz Ranma, olhando apaixonadamente para Ryoga.  
  
-"Porquinho"?!- Ryoga se enfurece. -AGORA, VOCÊ...!!  
  
Instintivamente, Ranma dá um chute no rosto dele.  
  
-Ryoga, seu bobinho!- Ela diz, rindo com as mãos na boca. -Não na frente dos seu pais!  
  
-Ora, não seja tímida.- a sra. Hibiki, rindo. -Não se preocupe conosco.  
  
-Fico imaginando o que esses dois não fazem enquanto não estamos por perto...- comenta o sr. Hibiki, gargalhando. -Você sabe o que dizem das mulheres tímidas em quatro paredes, não é, querida?  
  
Desta vez, a mãe de Ryoga olha séria para o marido, que no mesmo instante volta a dar atenção para a comida.  
  
-Querido, não gosto que você comente sobre a nossa... vida na frente dos outros!- ela exclama, nervosa.  
  
-Mas, eu não falei da gente!- ele responde, indignado. -Ou será que falei...?  
  
-A... Vocês querem chá?- Ryoga pergunta, tentando descontrair.  
  
-Oh, claro, querido.  
  
-Vê uma xícara pra mim e duas pra tua mãe, filhão.  
  
Momentos depois, enquanto Ryoga ainda servia chá para todos, Shirokuro, a cadela de estimação da família, e seus filhotinhos aparecem atrás dele pedindo comida.  
  
-Só um instante, Shirokuro.- sussurrou Ryoga.  
  
E eles continuaram.  
  
-Estou ocupado agora.  
  
E continuaram.  
  
-Querem esperar um instante?!  
  
E continuaram. Ryoga acaba perdendo a paciência.  
  
-JÁ CHEGA!!- gritou. -Vão pro quarto, agora!!  
  
Cabisbaixos e chorando, os cachorros vão para o quarto.  
  
-Oh, pobrezinhos!- a mãe, com pena dos bichos.  
  
-Essa cachorra velha não morre tão cedo...- comentou o pai. -E ainda por cima continua aprontando! Viu o tamanho da cria, querida? Vocês pretendem ter quantos "filhotes" ?  
  
-Bem,- Ryoga responde. -Isso vai depender da Shirokuro. Por mim, ela pode ter quantos quiser, desde que...  
  
-Ryoga,- Ranma interrompe, assustada. -Pra... Pra onde você mandou eles irem mesmo?  
  
-Pro quarto. Por quê?  
  
De repente, todos os gatos que estavam presos no quarto aparecem correndo de Shirokuro e seus filhotes no meio da sala. Ranma dá um grito e pula em cima de Ryoga, assustada.  
  
-Isso também é coisa da Shirokuro?- perguntou o pai, espantado com a quantidade de gatos.  
  
-Ryoga, querido,- diz a mãe. -você já pensou em levar a Shirokuro em um terapeuta de animais?  
  
Ryoga se levanta e começa a correr em volta da sala, tentando tirar Ranma de cima de sua cabeça. E enquanto isso, os cachorros continuavam a correr atrás dos gatos na sala de jantar, que virou uma bagunça. Com a confusão, voou comida pra todo lado, o sr. e a sra. Hibiki ficaram sujos de lamen e Ranma não desgrudava da cabeça de Ryoga. Desesperado e sem poder respirar, Ryoga pega um gato no chão e esfrega nas costas de Ranma, que finalmente corre para longe dele. Furioso, ele pega a chaleira em cima da mesa e começa a rosnar para Ranma.  
  
-Você... quase... me... matou...- diz, arfando. -SEU IMBECIL!!  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes, ele joga a chaleira ainda cheia em cima de Ranma, que volta ao seu estado normal, encharcado de chá. Os pais de Ryoga ficam chocados ao constatar que a "noiva" do filho era um "noivo".  
  
-Isso...- o sr. Hibiki, desesperado. -Isso quer dizer que... que o meu filho é...!!  
  
De repente, Shampoo aparece na sala com um papel na mão para Ryoga.  
  
-Nihao, menino-porco!- diz, acenando para ele. -Shampoo viu porta aberta lá na frente e vir aqui entregar a conta de jantar que menino-porco pedir por telefone, e...  
  
Nesse instante, Shampoo vê Ranma caído no chão. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela se joga nos braços do amado.  
  
-Ranma!- ela grita, alegre. -Shampoo procurar Ranma o dia inteiro e Ranma estar aqui! Shampoo ficar feliz! Ranma com saudades de Shampoo?  
  
A sra. Hibiki desmaia.  
  
-RANMA!!- grita Ryoga, furioso.  
  
-Hein? Alguém me chamou?- Ranma, ainda atordoado.  
  
No dia seguinte, no Dojo Tendo...  
  
-Oi, chegamos!- Akane diz para Genma, Ranma e Soun.  
  
-Ranma, onde você arrumou esse olho roxo?- Nabiki pergunta.  
  
-Nem queira saber.- Ranma responde. -Por que demoraram tanto? Podiam ter vindo ontem...  
  
FIM 


End file.
